


I've Come From the Lacing Patterns of Leaves

by Qais



Series: Where Human Beings Grow Human Souls [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Cass and Damian are just mentioned, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qais/pseuds/Qais
Summary: Jason gets a tattoo. It's very floral, loaded with meaning, and was Jason's intent to make Bruce cry? Well...





	I've Come From the Lacing Patterns of Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Ada Limón's poem, "Ancestors," from her poetry collection "The Carrying."
> 
> This work is very heavy on "flower language," because when I was in 7th grade that was the height of sophistication, and my 7th grade self reared her symbol-loving self. A list of the flowers mentioned, with the meaning I intend, is at the end of the work. This is entirely self-indulgent (like... everything else I write...) and I'm pleased that my faves can at least be happy in this fictional ether of my own universe.

Jason didn’t know if he was being obvious, but from the way Dick and Tim were both cutting glances at him he had to guess that he wasn’t exactly being subtle. Jason could acutely feel the itching on his bicep, and the bulky sweatshirt he’d thrown on wasn’t helping matters. After he shifted for the fifth time in as many seconds, Dick narrowed his eyes considerably, zeroing in on Jason’s bicep. 

Jason saw disaster approaching and prepared to kick the hell out of Dick’s leg, but Tim surprised him. “Jason is injured!” The kid barely managed to squeak it out, and hightailed it out of the dining room as soon as he did. Jason, foolishly, hoped that Tim had been talking too fast for anyone to pick up on. A quick scan of Alfred and Dick’s narrowed gaze, and Bruce’s hulking form sliding out of his chair, dashed these hopes very quickly. 

“Jay?” The croak of sleep was still heavy in Bruce’s voice, but his eyes were wide awake now, and uncompromising. 

“It’s nothing dad, sit down!” Jason winced inwardly at the shrill tone. No way would Bruce let it go now. “I’m not injured.” This was true. And Jason saw in Bruce’s stance that he could see it too. 

“Then what was Tim talking about?” Dick crossed his arms and leaned his chair back, and Jason actively restrain himself from reaching underneath the table with his leg to kick at him. 

“I dunno, let’s ask Timmy?” Jason grinned wide, emptily, but wide. 

“Jay-” Bruce started, but was cut off quickly.

“Ok, fine, whatever, I’ll tell you, but I’m not gonna tell Dick.” Dick looked affronted and Jason stuck his tongue out at his brother. Like hell would he reward Dick’s irritating behavior. 

“Dick-” 

“Fine!” Dick threw his hands in the air before Bruce could finish. Angrily leaving in the direction of the living room, where Tim had headed as well. Both Alfred and Bruce turned to Jason, Alfred with narrowed eyes and Bruce with crossed arms. They both had a single eyebrow raised. Jason realized he had the exact same look on his own face and immediately dropped his eyebrow. 

“Look, you can’t get mad-” and they both stiffened. Jason hurried to ease their concern. “Nothing is wrong, I’m just being a normal college kid okay? Do not get mad, ok?” Jason waited for both of them to nod before taking his sweatshirt off, and stood to face Bruce and Alfred in his t-shirt, the bandages on his left bicep clearly visible. As well as the plastic. It was pretty unmistakable what it was.  
“Mastor Jason,” Alfred sounded surprisingly calm, and not at all reproachful, “what is it of?”

Jason grinned. He hadn’t planned to hide the tattoo at all but had wanted to wait until it healed completely before showing them. Whatever though, the design was still clearly visible. He started unwrapping the bandages carefully but Bruce took over after his first hiss of pain, the large hands oddly gentle, even more than they were when he was actually injured. Jason raised an eyebrow at that and realized, looking into Bruce’s face as he concentrate on the bandages, that Bruce was happy. Wary of what he’d find underneath the white wrap, but happy that his kid was getting to behave like a kid. 

Jason grinned again, and couldn’t resist slinging his other arm around his dad’s back for a quick hug before the wrapping completely fell away. Bruce stepped away, and Alfred had come closer for a better view, and they both sucked in quick breaths when they saw his bicep.

Jason was terribly proud of he tattoo. Watercolor shades and hues gave it an airy quality, and the looping handwriting was in an almost gray-brown shade, making it look like script. Alfred’s name looped gracefully around pale purple sage flowers and Bruce’s name curled around soft chamomile. Dick and Cass’ names dipped around soft blue delphiniums, while Tim and Damian’s curled with white heather. All of the blooms were punctuated by small blooms of white and pink honeysuckle. The tattoo was large, covering his entire upper arm, and curling around the whole circumference. 

Still grinning, Jason swung his head up to look at Bruce and Alfred and found himself immediately wrapped up in a tight embrace, Bruce’s arms snug around his back while Alfred laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He heard Bruce try (and fail) to stifle a sniffle, while Alfred patted Jason’s shoulder and then fled. 

Smiling, Jason brought his arms up to hug his dad. Job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Sage - wisdom and immortality/long life (Alfred)  
> Chamomile - energy in adversity (Bruce)  
> Blue Delphinium - levity, fun, ardent attachment (Dick and Cass)  
> White Heather - protection (Tim and Damian)  
> Honeysuckle - devoted affection, bonds of love (Everyone)
> 
> This is patchworked from wikipedia and the internet at large. I am definitely not an expert!


End file.
